schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Styr
Styr ist der Magnar von Thenn und ein Gegenspieler Jon Schnees in der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, in der er den Hauptfeind Jons in dem Buch Schwertgewitter darstellt. In der Serienverfilmung Game of Thrones spielt Styr eine größere Rolle und taucht in der vierten Staffel auf. In der Serie wird Styr von Yuri Kolokolnikov dargestellt, der auch Ulster Yuri spielte. Das Lied von Eis und Feuer Vergangenheit Styr ist der Magnar (Anführer) der Thenns, einem Wildling-Clan nördlich der Mauer. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Wildlingen sind die Thenns relativ zivilisiert; sie schmieden beispielsweise krude Waffen aus Bronze. Außerdem wird Styr von seinen Gefolgsleuten eher als Gott als als Lord angesehen. Er ist ein gefährlicher Krieger, der mit einem Langschwert kämpft. Er hat einen Sohn, Sigorn. Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt verlor Styr beide Ohren, vermutlich durch Abfrieren. Als Jon Styr zum ersten Mal trifft, bemerkt er dass Styr könglich wirkt. Als Manke Ryder begann, die Wildling-Stämme zu vereinen, wurde er von den Thenns zuerst abgewiesen da Styr selbst Hoffnung auf den Titel "König-jenseits-der-Mauer" hegte. Um Styr und die Thenns auf seine Seite zu ziehen forderte Manke Styr zum Duell heraus. Er musste Styr dreimal besiegen bevor der Magnar sich ergab und die Thenns sich Rayder anschlossen. Styr wurde neben Tormund Riesentod zu einem von Mankes treusten Verbündeten und Beratern. Schwertgewitter Als die Nachtwache erfährt dass Manke Rayder mit einem Wildlingsheer auf die Mauer zuhält, ziehen sie gen Norden um ihn aufzuhalten. Während dieser Expedition wird Jon Schnee von Wildlingen gefangen und täuscht mithilfe des Speerweibs Ygritte vor, sich den Wildlingen anzuschließen. Er wird daraufhin von den Wildlingen zum Hauptheer der Wildlinge geführt und in Mankes Zelt gebracht. Innerhalb des Zeltes steht Jon einem Barden, Styr und Tormund gegenüber. Da er nicht weiß welcher der beiden Feldherren Manke ist, geht er aufgrund von Styrs imposanter Statur davon aus, dass Styr Manke ist. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus dass in Wirklichkeit der Barde Manke ist. Manke klärt den Irrtum auf und stellt Jon Tormund und Styr vor, wobei letzterer von Jon nicht sehr angetan ist. Die Wildlinge ziehen weiter Richtung Süden und kommen an dem Ort an, an dem das Hauptheer der Nachtwache ursprünglich lagerte. Jedoch finden die Wildlinge nur Leichen vor, da die Nachtwache zuvor von den Anderen attackiert wurden und ihre Armee versprengt und zum Rückzug gezwungen wurde. An den Leichen der Nachtwache erkennt Manke dass Jon ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hat. Styr ist anwesend als Manke Jon zur Rede stellt. Wenig später beschließt Manke, die Mauer und die Nachtwache offen anzugreifen. Während Manke mit der gesamten Macht der Wildlinge nach Süden zieht, befiehlt er Styr, mit einhundert seiner Thenns die Mauer zu überqueren und die Schwarze Festung, das Hauptlager der Wildlinge, von Süden her anzugreifen und dann den Wildlingen die Tore zu öffnen. Dadurch will Manke das Leben seiner Leute retten, da er die Mauer zwar vom Norden aus erobern könnte, dies aber zahlreiche Leben kosten würde. Styr wird von einem weiteren Wildlinganführer, Jarl, sowie 20 dessen Männer begleitet. Jon soll ebenfalls mitgehen, da er das Terrain kennt. Styrs und Jarls Gruppe trennen sich von dem Wildling-Hauptheer und reisen zur Mauer. Während der Reise erkennt Jon, dass Jarl eine größere Gefahr als Styr ist, da Jarl wesentlich listiger ist. An der Mauer angekommen erklimmen Jarls Männer in drei getrennten Gruppen die Mauer. Während des Aufstiegs stürzt die Gruppe, in der Jarl sich befindet, ab und stirbt. Oben an der Mauer angekommen lassen die Wildlinge lange aneinandergebundene Strickleitern hinunter, über diese auch Styr, die Thenns und Jon die Mauer erklimmen können. Über eine Steintreppe klettern die Wildlinge an der verlassenen Nachtwache-Festung Grauwacht hinab und reisen weiter südlich, um einen Bogen zu machen und Patroullien zu entgehen und bei der Schwarzen Festung wieder nach Norden zu reisen. Sie reisen durch die wenig bewohnte Brandons Schenkung und kommen letztendlich in Königskron an. Während der Reise lässt Styr Jon Tag und Nacht bewachen, da er ihm nicht traut. Er fragt Jon abends meist nach der Schwarzen Festung aus, wobei Jon meistens die Truppenstärke der Nachtwache übertreibt wenn er glaubt, dass Styr es nicht bemerkt. Von den Wildlingen unbekannt befinden sich aber außerdem Jons Halbbrüder Bran und Rickon, sowie deren Begleiter Osha und Jojen und Meera Reed ebenfalls in Königskron. Sie bleiben versteckt da sie die Wildlinge gesehen haben, beobachten die Szene jedoch. Die Wildlinge überfallen in dem verlassenen Dorf einen alten Mann an einem Lagerfeuer. Um zu vermeiden dass der Mann die Nachtwache warnt und um sich gleichzeitig Jons Loyalität zu versichern, befiehlt Styr Jon den Mann zu töten. Jonn zögert jedoch und Styr erkennt, dass Jon ihm gegenüber nicht loyal ist. Styr ruft seinen Männern etwas in der Alten Sprache zu, im selben Moment attackieren Brans und Rickons Schattenwölfe jedoch die Wildlinge und ermöglichen Jon die Flucht. Obwohl Ygritte Jon mit einigen Pfeilen trifft, kehrt dieser erfolgreich auf dem Pferd des alten Mannes zur Mauer zurück und warnt die spärlich besetzte Schwarze Festung vor dem Angriff der Wildlinge. Da Styr und seine Männer nun keine Chance auf einen Überraschungsangriff mehr haben, ziehen sie nun offen auf die Schwarze Festung zu und setzen die Siedlungen die sie durchqueren in Brand. Letztentlich kommen sie an der Schwarzen Festung an, wo mittlerweile Vorbereitungen gegen die Wildlinge getroffen wurden. Die Wildlinge stürmen die Festung und werden dabei von Männern der Nachtwache, die auf den Türmen der Festung ausharren, mit Pfeilen beschossen. Viele Wildlinge fallen, es überleben jedoch genug um den Angriff auf die Festung aufrechtzuerhalten. Irgendwann bemerken die Wildlinge dass sich einige überlebende Mitglieder der Nachtwache und geflüchtete Bewohner aus den Dörfern, welche bei der Nachtwache Schutz gesucht hatten, sich mittlich auf der großen Holztreppe befinden, die zur Mauer hinaufführt. Daher befiehlt Styr seinen Thenns den Sturm der Treppe, weiß jedoch nicht dass er in eine Falle läuft. Als die Wildlinge die Treppe erklimmen wird sie von der Nachtwache sowohl oberhalb als auch unterhalb der Wildlinge in Brand gesetzt. Auf der Treppe gefangen verzweifeln und verbrennen die Wildlinge. Durch die Hitze löst sich außerdem eine Eisschicht der Mauer, die auf die Wildlinge herabstürzt und alle von ihnen, einschließlich Styr, unter sich begräbt. Krähenfest Styrs Sohn Sigorn beerbt seinen Vater als Magnar von Thenn. Zusammen mit fast allen anderen Wildlingen schließt dieser sich später Jon Schnee an. Game of Thrones Vergangenheit Ähnlich wie in den Romanen ist Styr der Anführer der Thenns. Im Gegensatz zu den Romanen sind die Thenns jedoch nicht die fortschrittlichsten der Wildlinge, sondern sind verwilderte Kannibalen. Styr ist hier auch nicht einer von Manke Rayders Beratern sondern lediglich den Anführer eines Trupps, der die Mauer überquert um Tormund (der hier quasi Styrs Rolle als Anführer des Trupps, der die Mauer überquert, einnimmt) zu unterstützen. Staffel 4 Nachdem Jon sie verraten und verlassen hat, lagern Tormund und seine Männer in einer Schlucht in Brandons Schenkung. Dort werden sie von Styr und den Thenns überrascht. Styr erklärt Tormund, dass sie von Manke geschickt wurden um Tormund im Angriff auf die schwarze Festung zu unterstützen. Tormund ist sichtlich unzufrieden mit Styrs Anwesenheit, was auf eine Fehde der beiden schließen lässt. Styr erwähnt jedoch sowohl die Tatsache dass Tormund auf die Ankunft der Thenns nicht vorausgeahnt hat als auch Tormunds Verlust von Jon Schnee als Gründe für die Anwesenheit der Thenns. Die beiden Gruppen verbünden sich und ziehen gemeinsam Richtung schwarze Festung. Da sie davon ausgehen dass Jon Schnee die Nachtwache bereist gewarnt hat, zeigen sie sich demonstrativ offen und attackieren einige Ortschaften, in denen sie die Bevölkerung abschlachten und die Dörfer niederbrennen. In einer dieser Ortschaften packt Styr einen Jungen, der das Gemetzel überlebt hat. Er sagt dem Jungen dass seine Eltern tot sind und dass Styr und die Thenns ihre Leichen essen werden. Daraufhin schickt er den Jungen zur schwarzen Festung um der Nachtwache zu berichten. Styr erhofft sich durch diese Provokation, dass die Nachtwache einige ihrer Männer nach Süden schickt. Styr will so die schwarze Festung weiterhin schwächen, allerdings sendet die Nachtwache keine Truppen aus und die Wildlinge ziehen weiterhin nach Norden. Sie schlagen ein Lager auf und warten auf ein Zeichen Manke Rayders, der zeitgleich mit seinem Hauptheer vom Norden angreifen wird. Während sie warten spricht Styr Ygritte darauf an, dass sie Jon nicht getötet hat als sie die Chance hatte und nun. Er macht klar, dass er vorhat Jon persönlich zu töten. Als der Warg der Truppe das vereinbarte Zeichen erkennt, greifen Styrs und Tormunds Männer die Schwarze Festung vom Süden her an. Sowohl Tormund als auch Styr sind unter den ersten, die die Mauern erklimmen und stellen sich daraufhin den Männern der Nachtwache im Kampf. Während der Schlacht um die schwarze Festung tötet Styr im Hof der Festung einige Gegner und sieht während des Kampfes Jon Schnee, der gegen einige der Thenns kämpft. Styr stürmt auf Jon zu und attackiert diesen. Styr teilt brutale Schläge aus, angefeuert von seinem fanatischen Ziel, Jon zu töten. Während des Kampfes ist Styr in der Lage, Jon zu entwaffnen. Jon steht nun ohne Schwert da und ist gezwungen auszuweichen, wenn Styr seine Axt schwingt. Jon flieht in die offene Schmiede der Festung, wo er Styr mithilfe einer Kette ebenfalls entwaffnet. Der Kampf entwickelt sich zu einem Faustkampf, in dem Styr aufgrund seiner überlegenen Stärke in der Lage ist, Jon zu packen und seinen Kopf auf den Amboss zu hauen. Der vom Schlag betäubte Jon wird dann von Styr in das Schmiedefeuer geworfen, kann sich jedoch auf der anderen Seite wieder herausrollen. Styr ist jedoch bereits zur Stelle und packt Jon, rammt ihn gegen die Wand und will ihn erwürgen. Jon spuckt Styr jedoch Blut ins Gesicht, nutzt die Ablenkung aus und packt einen Hammer aus der Schmiede. Mit einem einzigen Schlag zerschmettert er mit dem Hammer Styrs Schädel und tötet ihn. Galerie Styr-0.png StyrKannibale.png StyrOlly.png Navigation en:Styr pl:Styr Kategorie:Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Bösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Barbar Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verraten